The De Noir Abduction
by The-Mighty-Third-Draft
Summary: De Noir renegades are plotting a hostile takeover. Maria is harbouring a secret. Kesar has a plan to execute. Coeur De Noir must simultaneously defend his family, his people and himself. Sequel to The De Noir Seduction
1. 1 Secret

**Synopsis:** De Noir renegades are plotting a hostile takeover and will stop at nothing to achieve domination. Maria is harbouring a secret. Kesar has an abduction to execute. Coeur De Noir must simultaneously defend his family, his people and himself. Sequel to The De Noir Seduction.

**Rating**: **NC-17/18/Mature. **

**Pairing**: Coeur De Noir/Maria. Benjamin/Loveday

**Warnings:** Sex and references to torture, execution and violence.

**Disclaimer:** I make no profit from this whatsoever. They're not mine and never will be. I'm simply toying with them to satisfy my god-complex.

**Author's Notes:** This is just a bit of fun, fluffy drama with sex. Hope you enjoy. All reviews very much appreciated. Thanks :)

* * *

The De Noir Abduction. 

Chapter 1. Secret

Kesar moved fluidly across the cell. His irises were so dark, they reproduced the dancing flames. Thanos' treacherous body shivered. He was no longer the correct colour for a human. He watched the twin, approaching fires and wondered if Kesar had come from hell. Thanos sighed a shaky breath through cracked lips. He wasn't even fifteen, and already the lives on his loved ones hung on his words.

'Tell me how to gain entry to De Noirs little nest,' said Kesar.

'No,' said Thanos. His voice was quavering and broken. Too much screaming.

'Tell me, Thanos, or I'll see to it your little sister gets the same treatment,' Kesar leaned over the boy to look into his petrified blue eyes. 'And more than she can handle.'

The decision must have weighed heavily on Thanos's young mind. All the same he shook his head. Loyalty to his clan would not allow him to speak. Besides, for now his sister was safe under De Noir's roof. Kesar's threat was empty - the only card he had to play was pain, and he'd already dealt plenty of that.

'No,' Thanos shook his aching head. He felt like me might be sick. The room stank.

Across the cell the torturer sharpened a thin blade deliberately. Kesar's plum-coloured lips lifted into a smile.

'Perhaps Mr Skinner can change your mind, eh?'

If the boy's screams reached Kesar's retreating ears, he didn't give indication of it. Kesar slammed the cell shut behind him.

The boy didn't have much left in him. Willpower soon becomes a rare commodity when tendons snap and bones begin to relocate. A day, two at most. He'd spill all the details along with his guts, then the plan could really get underway.

Times like this Kesar wished for some sort of recording device. A machine perhaps that could capture sound for replay. Kesar picked a chunk of food from one of his teeth as he went. He made a mental note to go and see the madman Lucius soon, if anyone could satisfy Kesar's technological wanderings, Lucius could.

oOo

Maria skidded down the forest bank to hide behind an ash. The dappled light warmed her face and hands. Winter had finally eased into spring. Maria heard her husband's horse snort not far away.

'Maria?' called Coeur De Noir, voice betraying his suspicion. Maria covered her mouth with her hand to keep from giggling.

'Little rabbit,' he called. 'Little rabbit. I'm hungry.'

Maria listened hard. William was silent on his feet at the best of times. These woods seemed to cover his tracks and bend to his purpose. Robin had been the same. Did it run in the family or was it trained in? She put her hand on the crispy trunk and leaned around to peek into the clearing.

'_Hungry_ giant,' William continued, his back to her. Maria darted out, across the clearing. William spun and grabbed her around the waist. Maria shrieked, startling the horse as he wrestled her playfully to the floor. He pinned her with his hands and body, then leaned down over her prone body to kiss and nibble her neck.

'Mmm,' he purred. 'Found the rabbit.'

'I'm not edible!' Maria protested, as his warm, wet lips on her skin sent spasms through her lower belly. William held her wrists down. Maria struggled – but not too hard. William hovered, his lips an inch off hers, teasing her. Then he lowered his lips and took her mouth. It was needy and impassioned.

Maria moaned softly, all struggled ceasing as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She'd missed his kiss more than she cared to admit.

'You're back,' said Maria breathlessly. De Noir released her hands. Maria traced his lips with lovingly. She stroked the lines under his eyes, and finally raised herself up an inch to kiss his lips.

'I'm so glad, William. How's the fort coming along?'

'Renovations are nearly complete, love. I'll be under your pretty feet for some time now.'

'Thank God,' Maria put her arms round his neck and pulled him down. 'I've missed you so these last weeks.'

'Why did you not come with me, then? It would be the logical thing,' he smiled. His green eyes were deep and soulful. Maria felt a rush of uncontrollable love. She thought to herself; she would do anything for this man. This angel who had wooed her so beautifully, back before she could have even considered him for a husband.

'My animals-' Maria said softly. 'I didn't want to leave them, and-'

'Yes, I know. My little moon princess. Moon _queen_, now. You enjoy your solitude _as well_ as my company and that's a good quality in a wife.'

'It is?' Maria was honestly surprised. William brushed fingertips idly down her collarbones. They went on to tickle to tops of her breasts.

'Of course. You are at ease in your own world. I like that. It says to me you're happy, and your happiness is all I want.'

'William,' Maria smiled coyly. 'I've missed you in other ways too.'

Williams eyebrow arched. His lips formed a devilish grin as he lowered his head to kiss Maria's jaw. He kissed his way down her throat and chest. He took his time until he drew the fabric back off her breasts a little and kissed those too.

'Have you, now?' he teased.

'Yes,' Maria nodded eagerly, arcing her back to press against him.

'Missed this, have you?' De Noir purred, freeing a breast from the confines of her gown to suck greedily on the nipple. Maria arched, tangling her hands in his dreadlock hair.

'Yessss!' she hissed.

William chuckled.

'This is what I've missed,' he said. He worked her velvet gown up and massaged her thigh. Pleasant little shocks went snaking up Maria's spine.

'Shall we make haste to the castle?' William asked calmly, knowing it would drive his young wife crazy.

'No, here,' Maria urged, reaching for his shirt buttons. 'Right here.'

'Here?' William pretended to be shocked. He grinned as he shifted his weight to pull her skirt right up to her waist. His breath caught when he saw her lack of underwear. His eyes darkened.

'Dirty rabbit,' he said, as he bought his lips down on hers in a hot, fiery kiss and slid his fingers into Maria's wet and waiting folds. Maria moaned, gripping him tight as he rubbed little circles into her clit. Maria fought his multi-layered black clothing to reach his britches. She drew out his hot, hard cock and began stroking it expertly.

'Oh, yes,' William bit his lip as he thrust into her hand. His fingertip rubbed her clit. Maria worked her thumb over the head, spreading glistening pre-cum around. Maria raised herself up far enough to run her tongue over his bottom lip teasingly. His breathing had become heavy, his eyes dark. Suddenly, he took her hand in his.

'You'll make me come,' he said, putting his weight on his arms. Maria was pushed down automatically. She welcomed him with open arms as he rubbed the head of his cock against her swollen, soaking pussy lips. Both groaned as William pushed inside her tight little channel.

'William-' Maria breathed, nibbling and sucking his ear lobe in the way she knew he loved. His answering growl threatened to make her come here and now. Her internal muscles gripped and squeezed. She tensed them deliberately to make him moan.

Maria slid her hands under his open shirt to touch bare skin. She'd been so desperate for this for so long that she could already feel her climax coming. Her pussy felt impossibly hot and swollen, eagerly receiving William's every thrust. She held her legs open as far as she could for maximum sensation and moaned when William took hold of her ankles.

'God yes-' she breathed, opening her eyes to the vision of her angel flushed and tousled, his lips swollen from the kiss and his eyes flashing green fire. He drew his hips back, teasing her with little thrusts of the tip of his cock. He took hold of her hips. Maria wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in deep.

His groan was music. William ground his hips into hers. His eyes locked onto hers and held them.

'William-' she moaned.

'Come for me, Maria,' it was delivered so softly Maria almost did. 'I want to feel you come on my cock.'

Maria whimpered as he leaned in to suck and nibble her neck. Her pussy began to tingle wonderfully.

'I'm going to-' she started. William took her mouth, twining his tongue with hers. He drove into her hard and groaned loudly when she came, her muscles squeezing. A few movements more and he followed. Maria watched him with delight, and when he'd finished, she cradled his head to her chest and kissed his tangled black hair.

They collapsed onto the forest floor in a dubious state of disarray. De Noirs cheeks were pink. Maria rolled to cuddle close to his side. William had closed his eyes. He held Maria close and stroked his hand up and down her back.

'You'll kill this old man,' he said.

'Nonsense, I keep you fit,' she quipped, smiling when he chuckled. Maria felt herself biting her lip. A little smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her heart fluttered as she considered her options. It was wrong to keep secrets, ones like this anyway. But at the same time she wasn't sure of William's reaction. This last year had been so happy.

'William?' she said finally. She was half hoping he'd have gone to sleep and she'd be able to put it off a while longer. When she looked up she saw his eyes were closed. The tense muscles at the corner of his mouth betrayed the fact he was still awake.

'Yes, sweet?'

Maria pushed his shirt aside and stroked the soft, dark hair that peppered his damp chest.

'I've got something to tell you...something important.'

De Noir opened his green eyes lazily. When he was her earnest expression he frowned slightly.

'What could cause my bride to look so anxious, eh?' he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her temple.

'I...well...' Maria stalled. How do you tell a man his life is about to change forever?

'Maria?' William snapped her out of her reverie, his tone serious. 'Tell me.'

'I'm carrying our baby.'

William's eyes slid sideways as he digested this. He sat up slowly. Maria waited, her heart thumping hard. Then slowly, Wiliam turned his head to looked down at her. He brushed blunt fingertips across her thigh.

'In here?' his fingers were warm on her belly. 'Now?'

Maria swallowed hard and nodded. She covered his hand with hers.

'A few weeks,' she said softly. 'I didn't tell you sooner because...well I wasn't sure and I didn't want to work you up-'

'Our baby?' his face split into a smile.

'Yes, dunce!' she teased.

William pulled her into a tight embrace. She breathed a huge sigh of releif. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a certain glow to his eyes. She was good enough not to mention it. Maria breathed in the smell of his skin. She wrapped her arms around him.

'Oh, my love,' he breathed into her neck, and kissed the pulsing vein in her throat. 'You are just full of wonderful surprises.'

'William?'

'Hmm?'

'How in the name of the goddess am I going to tell Uncle?'

De Noir pulled back to look at her face. Then both dissolved into laughing. Maria grinned, pointing her finger at him.

'You're in trouble,' she teased.

'Good,' William purred, grabbing her and putting his weight gently on top of her. 'His face should be a picture worth holding clear for many years.'

Maria snorted.

'Perhaps we should employ an artist to immortalise it?'

'I think he may never forgive you,' William said seriously, but there was an evil grin on his face.

'William?' Maria said quickly. 'I was joking, you know.'

'Of course,' he soothed her side. 'Of course. I think the Spring Ball should be a fine opportunity.'

'Sooner rather than later,' Maria smiled.

oOo

Kesar's lined and skinny face split into a slow smile. He twirled one side of his long moustache round his finger, as he was prone to do when he was thinking. The messenger had come from the dungeons. He remained bowed low to the ground. He was very pale. The image of the cell would stay with him for life.

'The West entrance it is then,' Kesar said. 'You may go. Send in Baryn. We must begin careful planning.'

The messenger backed away just a little too quickly, and scampered into the dark beyond the door. Kesar didn't move. His large, black eyes sparkled. He congratulated himself on being a fine judge of character. He was one step closer to success. One step closer to power. Now to choose men who could really deliver.

oOo

William fastened his cravatte with practised ease. His gaze slid over to Maria, who was fiddling incessantly with her curls and trying to further perfect perfection. William stood back and watched her. Her hands danced to and fro. She didn't notice him observing until he approached and gently slid his arms around her waist. He cupped her still-flat tummy in one hand and her breast in the other and smiled into the mirror.

'My beauty needs no more ornaments,' he said, planting a soft kiss on her neck. 'No more preparation. No more powder. She is as fresh as the spring morning, as lovely as the flowering woods. You are perfect, Maria.'

Maria smiled, her nervousness clear in her eyes. She turned to face her sparkling husband. She slid her gloved hands a little way under his coat. He looked incredibly handsome, his goatee neatly trimmed. His long eyelashes formed dark crescents.

Maria could hear the sounds of approaching horse and carriage outside. By now the great hall would be filled with guests from every corner of the county.

'You look beautiful,' she sighed. William smiled sexily, just for her. It threatened to weaken her knees. 'You could be fifty again,' she quipped, mock-cringing away.

William caught her waist and pulled her in firmly.

'I shall have to find a way to put stop to your cheekiness.'

'You know you love it,' Maria said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Oh, I do,' he nodded. 'Believe me, I do.'

'I'm so nervous, William,' Maria admitted, her smile falling away.

'There's no need to be afraid,' he urged, turning her round gently.

Maria took in the vision in the mirror. William looked beautiful in black. His embroidered frock coat was edged with gold trim. His eyes shone. Her pristine, magnolia gown was gorgeous. It was all tied with ruby ribbons and complimented by a silver necklace with a ruby heart. Her silk gloves reached her elbows. She wore her wedding ring on show.

'This isn't some sin, love,' William's eyes gleamed in the low light. He lowered his head to kiss her shoulder gently. His hand stroked her belly. 'This is the happy product of our love and our marriage.'

'I know,' Maria said quickly. 'William...I'm so happy, I just...'

'Don't want to upset your uncle,' he finished for her. He did a very passable impression of Benjamin's face.

'Merryweather will do as he always does. Scowl, sulk and recover in very short order. Meanwhile, try not to stress yourself.'

Maria laughed at her husbands portrayal of her predictable uncle. William's eyes were heavy when he tilted her chin with one finger. Maria sighed softly through her nose.

'Where would I be in the world if I couldn't be with you?' she said softly. 'I love you so, William.'

William stroked her chin.

'All the men in Christendom, were their love put together, would fail to make up my sum for you. Maria, you are everything to this old angel,' William leaned in and kissed Maria's lips with a quiet and fiery passion she knew he would follow up later. He kissed a trail down her throat, speaking between kisses. 'Though it could be argued that I am no angel.'

'It could,' Maria smiled, 'though I will defend your honour, I think.'

'You think?' William teased, kissing the top of her left breast. He growled low in his throat, tightening his hold on her. Maria breathed out a shaky breath. It felt like forever since they'd joined. William kissed her right breast.

'Well, you know I am a very busy lady these days. I may have a book to read. Or a painting to finish. Or a baby bird to hand-feed.'

'You are a cheeky girl,' William growled, his deep voice making Maria's legs melt and her belly ache for contact. 'If we but had the time, I'd take you now. Just to prove that I wear at least one leg of the trousers here.'

'Then let's waddle downstairs,' Maria giggled, as William pulled away. 'One leg each. And see if Benjamin's operation was a success.'

'Operation?' William quizzed, one eyebrow arched. He offered Maria his bent arm, which she took.

'Yes,' Maria said calmly. 'There was the matter of a stick, an unspeakable orifice and an insertion-' she got no further before they both dissolved into snorts of laughter. It was ten more minutes before they finally emerged to greet their guests.

oOo

'Bring it round!' hissed Barrabus, gesturing madly with a gloved hand. 'Quiet, for god's sake!'

Jonas drew the horses forward as quietly as he could. He was bent double behind the hedge. He soothed the two black beasts with a hand each.

'If we get spotted-' Barrabus threatened. Jonas adjusted his mask.

'We won't be!' he hissed. 'Just shut up and keep down low. We need to be ready.'

'Don't tell me to shut up, brat.'

'Father entrusted this to _us_,' Jonas breathed, more calmly than his brother. 'I didn't hear him name you the Lord of it.'

'Shut up,' Barrabus snapped, as loudly as he dared, determined to have the last word. Jonas let it lie. He knew he'd won.

The lads crouched behind the hawthorn hedge, the carriage as well concealed in the dark as it could be. Nobody was likely to come this way, unless it was lovers out for a late-night schmooze. The hope was that they would stick close to the house.

'I'll kill him if he fails,' Barrabus said softly, twiddling his blade-bladed knife between his leather gloved fingers. Jonas just rolled his eyes and waited. His mind was on how best to drive the horses once they had her.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Brother's Grimm


	2. 2 The Brothers Grimm

2.) The Brothers Grimm

Maria eyed the sea of moving people from her seat. The musicians had struck up a jaunty tune and the floor swirled with colourful bodies. The heat was already rising. She slid her ostrich-feather fan open and wafted cool air over her face and neck. Beside her, William sipped wine from a flagon and held her hand in his.

'Where _are_ they?' Maria breathed. 'Of all the nights they could be late.'

'Be patient, love,' William said. 'It'll be a while before we can all get away alone anyway. Besides, Loveday has always been fashionably late ever since she was tiny.'

Maria looked at his confident smile and relaxed a little.

'She does do late so well,' Maria admitted. 'I wish I had her beauty.'

'Rubbish,' William turned appreciative eyes to her. He put down the flagon and leaned across the gap. Maria leaned in receive a soft kiss. 'You are perfection, Maria. A Cinderella with autumn hair.'

Maria smiled. Not long after their marriage, William had discovered her passion for fairytales. In particular her love for Cinderella, and he used the reference often to compliment her.

'Flattery, you angel charming, will get you everywhere,' she breathed seductively, below the earshot of the guests.

'I hope so,' William cupped her cheek in his warm hand. 'I have such plans for you later.'

Maria hid her grin behind her fan as he released her. Across the hall, the crowd parted to view the newest arrivals. The herald bowed low, then straightened to announce them.

'Lord and Lady Merryweather!'

Loveday wore a trailing dress of blue silk. She had woven exquisite paper flowers into her hair. Maria smiled at her husband, who had noted her envious look and was already planning a new project for the seamstress. Something that would fit Maria's soon-to-expand middle so that she could have no excuse not to feel beautiful. The De Noir couple rose together, and their arms entwined and waited for Bejamin and Loveday. William leaned down a little as they came closer.

'We must pick our moment,' he advised.

'Away from the crowd,' Maria said through her smile.

'I will draw them away alone after the meal.'

'I think I might pop with anticipation-'

It was customary for the two major landowners and their wives to bow and curtsey, but once this was done Maria hugged Loveday and her stiff-backed Uncle. Nods were exchanged between William and Benjamin, which was as cordial as Maria had come to expect from them. William kissed his daughter's hand.

'You look beautiful, daughter,' he said.

The servants had thrown open the multiple French doors but it made little difference to the heat on such a still night. The dinner could not go quickly enough for Maria, whose hand regularly strayed in search of William's under the cloth.

She would not normally have been so clingy. Her nervousness must have shown to be reaching fever pitch, because when the butler announced coffee and mints in the hall, and more dancing with requests for music, William touched his daughter's wrist to get her attention.

'Come with us to the study,' he said. 'Both of you.'

'Is something wrong?' Loveday asked quickly, her expression dissolving into worry.

'No. It's a surprise,' William said.

Maria breathed a shaky sigh of relief, knowing it would soon be over.

In the study, Maria took a chair at her husband's insistence. William perched against his office desk and waited while the butler bought in four glasses and a bottle of very fine port.

'Father?' Loveday queried. William smiled, walked over to Maria and gestured for her to do the honours. Maria gripped his hand in hers.

'Well,' she started nervously, 'we have some wonderful news. We wanted to tell you sooner rather than later, you see,' William rubbed Maria's shoulder with his thumb. Maria plunged on. 'We're having a baby.'

There, it was out. Maria bit her lip. Understanding dawned in Loveday's eyes. Her face split into a huge grin. She was out of her seat in seconds to hug Maria.

'Wonderful!' she cried, holding her niece close. 'Oh Maria, Father. This is wonderful!'

'Wonderful,' Benjamin echoed, offering his hand to William. Benjamin had gone quite pale.

William took it, not fooled for a second but he was- Maria could sense- highly amused.

'Do you have a date?' Loveday asked excitedly.

'December the twenty-fifth!' Maria couldn't help but squeal. 'Give or take, of course.'

'A Christmas baby!' Loveday's eyes were filled with happy tears. 'I am so happy for you both.'

'On that note,' Benjamin said, handing the floor to Loveday, 'we have a small surprise too.'

'Well,' she said, a small smile playing on her lips. 'It seems there'll be two new arrivals. We're expecting too!'

Maria glanced up at her husband's face. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, and she wished dearly she had employed that artist after all.

'Isn't it fabulous?' Loveday smiled, joining hands with Benjamin.

'Fabulous,' William echoed, doing a better job of excitement than Benjamin had.

Maria hugged Loveday close.

'This is going to be wonderful,' she said knowingly. 'Come on, we'll leave them to their shock to pour the drinks.'

Maria sipped her port with water. Two more seats had been bought for Benjamin and Loveday on the stage. Maria had rarely felt so happy as she did now. With two new arrivals on the way, and her whole family together she felt entirely content.

She and Loveday shared a knowing look as Benjamin and William ordered up another round. They seemed content to drown the news in beer until such a time as it fully implanted. Loveday pulled on Maria's hand gently.

'Shall we walk?' she asked. Maria nodded.

'I'm so hot I feel like I've been broiled,' Maria said, turning to William. 'We're going for a stroll, William.'

'Go, my beauties,' said the slightly inebriated De Noir elder. 'Go and cool down. If I were a lass, I would come too, to satisfy my curiosity over what you women talk about when alone,' he was grinning.

'Don't they talk,' Benjamin said, his eyes heavy and his face relaxed. For once both men seemed to agree.

'Drink less, run more, Father,' Loveday teased. 'That preparation will kill you!'

'Worry not for me, my little dove,' said De Noir. 'Go, go.'

oOo

The nights were still chilly, despite the definite advance of spring. Maria and Loveday strolled hand in hand together through the potted flowers and decorated arches. They talked in excited voices.

Beyond the hedgerow, a dark figure waited, his ears pricked. As the youngest brother, Michael was afraid the slightest failure might relegate him to least favourite forever. The pleasure of knowing his quarry had come so close made him smile beneath his mask.

Now if he could only separate them. He waited, aware that they were coming closer. He worked a small hole into the loose soil with a boot-toe. It would act as a starting block and give him the advantage of acceleration.

'Let's go down to the creek,' he heard one say excitedly. Damned nature-lovers, he thought. He flexed his fingers.

'I should have bought my fur,' said the other rubbing her bare arms.

'Go back and get it. I'll wait.'

'Alright,' said one, and there was the sound of swiftly retreating footsteps and silk on stone.

Michael crouched low.

'I'll see you down there,' said the remaining voice, and as she strolled through the gap, Michael pounced, drawing his blade in one flick.

'Be still and quiet,' he said, before the girl could argue. 'Or you will die. Understand?'

oOo

William smiled as Loveday picked up her fur from a nearby chair and waved to her husband, then hurried back through the crowd. He watched her go. Times like this, she reminded him so much of her mother. She disappeared through the arched doorway, her hair bouncing and was gone.

'Women,' he sighed to Benjamin, who in his inebriated state was surprisingly good conversation.

'Can't live with them,' agreed Merryweather, reaching over to clink a fresh jug of ale with De Noir, who grinned drunkenly.

'Father!' the scream came from the doors, where Loveday leaned on both hands, her eyes wide and her face pale. 'Father!' she started pushing through the dancing crowds.

William, drunk though he was, could still recognise honest panic. He scrambled upright to receive his daughter with both arms.

'They're taken Maria!' Loveday panted. Those dancing close by stopped to listen. 'They grabbed her while I was gone. I saw her in their carriage!'

On his seat, Benjamin gave her a blank, rather drunk look as the information soaked in. William took his daughter by her shoulders.

'Which way did they go?'

'Towards the creek,' Loveday said, tears spilling down her cheek. 'I left her, Father. I shouldn't have left her!'

Benjamin took his wife in his arms while the De Noir elder took a step back. His green eyes were full of thoughts. First came panic, betrayed by his unsteady hands. Then came fury, his own breed of anger that could make grown men shake. Then came fear. This was invisible. Only Maria, who knew the map of his eyes by heart could have seen it. Fear for his wife, and fear for his unborn child.

'Despatch riders,' he said to the butler, who had come to investigate the fray. 'Do it now. Prepare my horse.'

'What will you do?' Benjamin cut in.

'You can't, Father!' Loveday whispered.

'Do not presume to tell me what I will and will not do, either of you,' William's voice was deadly soft.

'De Noir, be reasonable. If you ride out in the dark with no idea how many of them there are-'

'What do you suggest?' De Noir hissed. He turned on his heel. The Merryweathers followed quickly into his study.

'I suggest we send out a search party!' Benjamin said, his cheeks flaming red from the alcohol. 'They are probably just ruffians with...well. Simple needs and intentions.'

William shot him a look.

'Simple needs, eh?'

'I'm just saying it like it is, De Noir.'

'No,' Loveday shook her head. 'Nobody would capture the Lady De Noir without a reason more than simple rape. It would be too dangerous. Besides...they were organised with a carriage. They intended to transport her away.'

'De Noir!' Benjamin called, as William made for the door.

'What? More to say, Merryweather?'

'If your horse trips in the dark, what then?'

De Noir smiled darkly.

'My horse does not trip,' he said.

'I'm surprised she can lift you,' Benjamin shot.

'You'll have to do better than that to get under my skin, lad,' De Noir turned on his heel with a smirk, and was gone.

Loveday threw up her hands in anger, then promptly began to weep. She looked at Benjamin for support, but he was still looking at the space William had vacated. She sat on a chaise and put her hand in her hands.

oOo

There were no lights on the coach. Maria was jolted left and right. She could see the eyes of her captor. He was tall, dark haired and masked. The biggest of the three. He had mercifully taken his knife away from her throat. She sat with her back pressed to one side of the coach. He sat staring at her as though she were fascinating.

From what she had seen there were two others. A skinnier boy and a lad with very long hair. Three against one. The leather window cover flapped with the violent sway.

Maria worked her hands out of her gloves behind her back. She'd been at it now for a good twenty minutes. She was trying to bend her elbows as little as possible. Her fingers ached. By some stroke of luck she managed to get her wedding ring off and slip it back onto her bare finger.

'Excuse me, sir?' she said cordially, her voice steadier than she had expected.

The lad looked up from his knife. He seemed surprised she had addressed him so politely.

'What is it?'

'I need to erm...well,' Maria lowered her eyes. 'Visit the ladies place.'

'You can wait.'

'You don't seem to understand,' Maria said. 'I'll bet you've never kidnapped a lady with child before, have you? The baby makes you need to go. And I mean _need_. That or I can wet myself here.'

The lad didn't seem to notice her lack of gloves in the dark. Maria was thankful for the design of the dress. The fabric fluffed around the middle. She could pretend she was bigger than she was.

The lad stared at her for long seconds.

'Stop the coach!' he called.

'Are you mad?' said the long-haired boy.

'She's with child,' he pointed to Maria. He leaned in then. 'My father will just _love_ that.'

Maria breathed a silent sigh of relief when they ground to a halt over the next ridge. She climbed down into unfamiliar land with a hand on her tummy, attempting to look as delicate as she could.

'Go there,' the eldest said.

Maria drew herself up to her full height, all five foot six of it. She fixed the eldest boy with a heavy-eyed and intimidating stare that her husband would have been well proud of.

'Excuse me?' she said icily. 'I ama lady, sir. I do not attend to my toilet in public!'

The eldest actually seemed taken aback by her. He rubbed his temples to hide it.

'Fine,' he said then, and reached up to the back of the coach. He withdrew a long, thin rope.

'Put out your ankle.'

'Why?' Maria questioned.

'You either let me attach this to you, or you can go in the coach. No doubt my Father will be very angry, and he is prone to bloody deeds when he is angered.'

Maria relented. Her heart thumped as she lifted her dress and gave him her ankle. He tied the rope around it, dropped the coils and gestured to her. _Go on_, then.

'I would say fifty feet is enough for even you, princess!' he called as Maria began to pick her way over the bank.

Maria weighed her options as she crouched down behind the ridge. There was a switch-blade in her boot. De Noir knew better than to let his prized wife go unarmed. He had given it to her as a birthday present. She considered its use. If she broke free, there was no way she could get through the woods in this dress.

The carriage had come far enough that she was well and truly lost, and there were wolves in these woods. She couldn't take the dress off easily. It had taken four maids to sew her into it for tonight. Despite the panic in her tummy, she was inclined to discover for herself who would want to kidnap her.

If it was some plot against her husband, then running away now might spoil the chance to get the advantage. Then an idea hit her. Not fifteen feet away ran a fast moving creek. Creeks go downhill. She began to creep towards it.

Ten feet, five – and the rope went taut.

'That's far enough, princess!' the eldest called.

Maria drew her gloves out. She balled one up carefully, even smeared on a little mud to help it remain in shape – then she put her hand low to the ground, aimed, and rolled. She prayed desperately it would reach the water. Her heart thumping, she listened hard. Something plopped into the stream. She cheered inside, and prayed again it would be found.

If she was right, these were the foothills. That creek would go right down past De Noir Manor. The second glove she deposited on the bank, and weighed down with a stone. Praying to whatever God would listen she climbed back over the bank and relinquished herself to the care of the lads.

oOo

Coeur De Noir returned, pink-cheeked and chilled some time later. Loveday and Benjamin turned together when he threw open the doors in his anger and strode inside.

'Anything?' Loveday asked quietly.

One close enough to William might have discerned the appearance of frown lines. When he spoke his voice was carefully controlled to prevent shaking.

'Nothing.'

* * *

Next: "Mutt and Hounds"


	3. 3 The Mutt and Hounds

3.) The Mutt and Hounds

The party had gone on until late. The news of Maria's kidnap had spread, despite the best efforts of the family to control it. Loveday felt guilty for having burst out the information in front of the guests. Her panic had taken over. Loveday and Benjamin had barely gotten a wink of sleep. William was pacing. Breakfast was a silent affair, taken only for the sake of nourishment. Loveday's eyes were red from crying.

It was well into the morning before the doors were flung open and a panting, exhausted rider rushed in, bent double to catch his breath. William turned on his heel.

'Sir-' the man tried, but he had no air to speak with. The man held out a crumpled piece of paper and a wet slip of fabric. William took both. He unfolded the fabric. It was a white glove. He stared at it, recognising it instantly as one of Maria's.

'Catch your breath, son,' William said, unfolding the note which had obviously been shoved into a coat pocket.

**To the old dog we call De Noir,**

** Call off your servings hounds. I have your pretty wife under lock and key. If you wish to see her again alive and in one, cohesive piece you will turn over the deeds to your land and buildings, and remove yourself hence. The land you sit on is no longer yours. Every old mutt must eventually fade and die, De Noir, and you have lived a long and (apparently) fruitful life. **

** It is worth noting too that your unborn heir will fare no better than his mother, should our demands be ignored. For every day that you ignore your summons – Maria will lose a piece of herself. Until what is left will be too paltry a sum to trouble yourself to bury.**

**Yours, A Daemon**

De Noir sat down heavily. Loveday rushed forward, she had rarely seen her Father sit like this. When he did, the situation was dire. William held up a hand to stop her approach, knowing full well that kindness now would only result in tears, and he couldn't afford that. He let Loveday take the note.

There was silence in the great hall. A triangle of worry and heartache, Benjamin looked to William, Loveday to Benjamin, and De Noir looked at the floor. Absently, De Noir rubbed his mid-chest with one hand. His heart was aching, and there was no salve on earth that could fix it.

The butler stood stoic and silent across the hall. His eyes were suspiciously troubled. He knew Maria well. The messenger straightened.

'Jagson,' William addressed the butler. 'We will gather our women and children and remove ourselves to the White Cliffs. Bring our swords, our armour and our weapons. Have the cannons bought too. We will leave them a dark, empty house to occupy.'

'Father-' Loveday broke in. 'No-'

'What would you have me do?' William turned like a snake. 'Leave Maria to the attentions of this man? A _daemon_!' he all but yelled, ripping the paper from her hand. 'I know this daemon, I know his mind! Kesar will stop at nothing.'

'Kesar?' Loveday asked. 'Why would he do this?'

'Who is Kesar?' Benjamin put in.

'He was my general,' William said, running his hand through his braided hair. 'After the five thousandth moon he split from me, with four hundred good men. He claimed I had become too soft. He can have my land and my home. I wager he will keep it no more than a week after my wife is returned to me.'

'What if we can't retake it?' Loveday breathed the question nobody wanted to answer.

William's eyes glittered furious green as he looked at her. His straight white teeth were like the teeth of a predator. Rarely had Maria seen him look so wild.

'Would you leave Maria to this man for the sake of our ancestral house?'

'No, but-'

'Then it's settled,' De Noir's lips thinned. 'Prepare to depart.'

Loveday watched her Father go, his footfalls echoing off the vaulted ceilings. She looked around at all they were about to lose helplessly.

'Benjamin-' she tried, but her throat closed up with tears and the words wouldn't come.

'Hush,' Benjamin drew Loveday close and stroked her hair. 'There's nothing we can do, Loveday. Except help them move. Come on.'

oOo

The wind whistled hard and fast around the cliffs. Down in the bay, the choppy seas bashed at the rocks, sending spray high into the air. On the battlement of his newly completed castle, Kesar stood, his spying glass to his eye. He rotated the crystal with one hand, capturing view after view of the result of his mayhem.

The De Noir's were leaving. Bit by bit, the village was emptying down the slopes. The castle lights were extinguished but for the signalling beacon, and the men on horseback followed the frightened populous to their own, shabby disgrace. Kesar's moustache twitched as his lips tilted.

'You see, princess?' he turned to Maria, whose hands were chained together. Her hair was wild from the sea-spray and the inland journey. She could see it now. They'd taken her a roundabout route through the hills instead of galloping six miles of open scrub-land.

She held her chin high, but anyone could see the betraying twitch in her lower lip. 'He flees like a coward to the White Cliffs, and leaves the seat of his ancestors wisdom to me. Your husband is a wretched, cowering animal.'

'My husband is a good man,' Maria spat, unable to contain her fury any longer. 'From what I can see, _you_ are nothing but a liar and a traitor.'

'Oh, princess,' Kesar smiled. The flames danced in the sconces behind Maria. They reflected in his mad eyes. 'Such words do not become a lady.'

'Then I am no lady,' Maria snapped, quick as a flash. For a moment, irritation crossed Kesar's face before it was stifled. 'I am a warrior.'

'You are an idiot,' he said, waving to the guard who held her. 'Take our little live wire back to her cell. She obviously cannot appreciate the beauty of a plan well executed.'

'Executed will be the operative word for you, Kesar!' Maria yelled, as she was dragged below.

oOo

White Cliff Fort were a far cry from the De Noir Manor. Over the last year, extensive renovations and much stone work had transformed the wooden stairs and walls into the stone castle of old. William was determined to bring De Noir Manor back to the state of glory it had enjoyed before the first war.

Loveday looked around at the wooden hall. There were ancient tapestries here. Hundreds of years ago, this place had been used as a fort whenever war threatened. They weren't running from a massive fleet this time, nor a fascist tide from the East. This time it was a determined band of ruffians. Woodfolk, rallied together by one madman.

William De Noir brushed the dust off the throne with his fingertips.

'Don't look so worried, daughter,' he said. 'They will not hold De Noir Manor for long.'

'We still have to secure Maria,' Benjamin reminded him.

The door creaked open and in walked the Captain, his black cloak flowing. He bowed to De Noir.

'Sir. The canons have been placed on the battlements for maximum range. A spy has just returned with news. Kesar has begun to move. Should we prepare for battle?'

'Yes. But do it quietly. Mind that you cannot be seen by a looking glass. I've no doubt he's watching. Until we have Maria safe, he must not know that we're prepared to fight. Send me in the fastest messenger you have.'

The man bowed again and was gone.

oOo

Kesar withdrew a folded sheet from his breast pocket.

'Well, well, well, what is this?' he said, waving it under Maria's nose. Her wrists were shackled to the wall. She was shivering in the draft that blew in through the grate. 'Your husband put up no fight at all.'

'He will,' Maria promised.

'Oh, I know he will,' Kesar nodded. 'In fact, I'm disappointed in his tactics.'

'You seem like a man who likes a good tactical fight,' Maria observed.

'The moon princess has me pegged,' Kesar smiled widely. 'But I am not one of these who has no other passions. One of these...boring fellows. I like other things. Wine. Women.'

Maria finally raised her head to look at him. Slowly, Kesar bent his knees until he was crouched before her. He held William's letter in one hand. He rested his forearm on his thigh.

'Tell me how to breach the wall of White Cliff Fort, Maria.'

'What makes you think I'd be privy to information like that?' she scoffed, her chest tight and belly full of fear.

'Don't play games with me, girl,' Kesar's smile was all teeth. 'I am an excellent strategist.'

'I'm not playing games,' Maria said. 'We've only been married a year. I've had no need of knowing.'

Kesar didn't seem convinced.

'Do you like children, Maria?' he asked finally, leaning forward.

'Yes,' Maria breathed.

'Do you want to keep the child you have?'

Maria's breath hitched.

'Yes.'

'Then you will tell me how to breach White Cliff Fort.'

Maria bit her lower lip to keep from crying. Kesar had spent more time with William than she had. Just a year. A year of the perfect love.

'The cliffs behind,' she said eventually. Kesar drew a blade fast and pressed the tip against her throat. Maria held down her yelp with willpower alone.

'The cliffs behind are inaccessible. They slope straight down. There is no way.'

'Not true,' Maria breathed. 'There's a tunnel in the mountains. An old mining shaft. It's not very big, but it opens into a cavern about half a mile in. It would bring you out on top of the fort.'

Kesar pressed a little harder, searching her eyes.

'A wise decision,' he nodded. 'If I find you have lied to me, you De Noir slut, I will cut that child from your belly myself.'

Kesar disappeared around the door, and the stone slammed home. Maria sagged. The tears were going to come no matter what she did. She drew her legs up to her chest and sobbed. Not for William but for herself. She couldn't let Kesar's men descend on five hundred unarmed women and children.

Neither could she let Kesar kill her child. She had to find a way out.

oOo

Benjamin and Loveday sent word to the servants to put out all the lights at Merryweather Manor and come as quickly as they could via the tunnel pass. Early in the afternoon, they arrived, dampened from the caves but none the worse for wear.

'We'll have to close this soon,' Loveday said. 'What about the riders. Have they all come back?'

Benjamin sat cross legged on the stone steps. William was an island of measured anger in a sea of pre-battle panic. His black cloak stirred in the strong sea breeze.

'All but one,' he said.

'What if they don't make it from the villages,' Loveday said.

'Then they die out there, daughter.'

Loveday bit her lips, her eyes betraying worry for the living things in the path of Kesar. De Noir turned to the sea, resting his forearms on the battlements. The wind whipped his dreadlock hair back. Loveday sank down beside Benjamin. The stone step was cold on her backside. She rested her head on Benjamin's shoulder as the Merryweather servants were shown down the stairs to a place they could rest.

'What if-' Loveday started. Benjamin turned to her with eyes full of frustration. Loveday fell silent.

William listened to the distant roar of the sea. The sea which not four years ago had almost claimed the life of his beloved wife. Not far from here was the ancient sea-front courthouse. He could still see her in her childhood form. He'd realised too late what she was going to do – they all had. As she dropped, her hair streaming, he'd jumped into action if only for Robin's sake.

Nobody could have caught her. As she hit the water and disappeared he'd lamented her loss Even evil old De Noir could spot a soon-to-be beauty.

They'd presumed her dead. Dashed against the jagged rocks. He'd never dreamed Maria would end up his, and if he had cooked up such a fevered dream in the depths of sleep – he'd never imagined she'd want to be his wife!

The wind whipped up, stinging his face. He looked towards Kesar's wooden fort, six miles along the coast. His throat was tight, his imagination working too hard.

oOo

Maria slid her hands through the cell bars.

'You're a big boy, aren't you?' she said. The guard who stood to the right gave the slightest twitch. Maria smoothed her hair back with one hand.

'I like a big boy,' she went on, keeping her voice steady. Imagine you're talking to William, she thought. 'A like a man who knows what he wants, too. Do you know what you want?'

There was silence for long seconds. Then the guard cleared his throat. He transferred his weight from his heels to his toe and back again. Maria could smell damp stone and cooked meat. Her stomach rumbled.

'I like to think so,' he said.

'Have you a name?' she said beguilingly. 'I can't just call you _guard_, can I?'

'Thomas,' he said. 'And I'm not a dumbo like my colleagues. So you won't be getting round me.'

'I'd figured that,' Maria nodded. 'It wasn't getting out I was interested in. It was you coming in here.'

Thomas laughed, his deep voice bouncing off the walls.

'Why would you want that, moon princess?' he finally looked down. He wasn't a pretty man at all. His face was scarred and pocked.

'Well...I think Kesar might kill me soon. I wouldn't want to go to the next life...frustrated.'

'That would be a shame,' Thomas nodded. For a moment, Maria thought he might be too clever to fall for her ruse. Then he reached for his keys promisingly.

'It would,' Maria nodded. 'I mean...everyone knows men have needs, don't they? What about us ladies? We like company too.'

'Kind of well matched then, men and women,' said Thomas.

'When they understand each other,' Maria nodded.

Maria took a few steps back as the door slid open. Thomas loomed over her, a good six and a half foot. His blue eyes glimmered in the dim light as he hooked his keys back onto his belt with one big hand, and looked Maria up and down.

'Oh my,' she smiled, moving up close. 'You are a surprise.'

'I try my best,' he said, holding out a hand for her waist.

As he caught it, Maria felt bile rise. Her skin sensitized. This was wrong. Still she moved closer, swaying her hips.

'We'll have to be quiet,' Maria warned coquettishly.

'I think I can manage that,' Thomas smiled, his eyes gone dark as he tugged Maria close and brushed her hair off her neck. He lowered his head and took her mouth with his. Maria was pleasantly surprised when he didn't thrust his tongue inside urgently.

Her belly coiled and writhed. This felt wrong. Nobody but William had ever held her like this, kissed her so softly. The guilt began to rise up her gullet but she pushed it down. This was for William. And for her unborn child.

She wrapped her arms around Thomas' neck and kissed him back, slowly working him up against the wall. She slid her hands under his shirt, ignoring the persistent memories of her husbands soft skin and curly chest hair and focusing on what she was doing.

'Oo, you feel good,' she purred, pressing her body to his.

* * *

Next ; 'Suicidal'


	4. 4 Suicidal

4.) Suicidal

If Kesar did choose to storm White Cliff Fort, they would be ready.

'Strengthen our defences just in case. I can't see him settling for De Noir manor,' said William. Jagson bowed and was gone.

A sharp pain lanced through William's chest suddenly, causing him to rub the area with his gloved hand. In the sea of panic and preparation, had he forgotten to eat, he wondered? _No, they'd had broth not an hour before._ He closed his eyes, overcome with the most intense anxiousness and envy.

His cock began to tingle, threatening an inconvenient erection. Then as soon as it had come, the feeling faded. It left him tired and confused. He buried the reaction under the mask of Lord and Protector, and was gone down the steps to instruct the gunners.

oOo

Maria closed her eyes, trying hard not to go rigid. Thomas was a surprisingly sensitive lover, but he was not William. The planes of his body were hard, used to regular and vigorous exercise. His strength was worn on his sleeves, in his bulging arms. The stone scraped Maria's back. Thomas' cock was long and quite slim, poking a deep spot that was simultaneously uncomfortable and strangely pleasant.

Not at all like her William, who moved like a cat in bed. She filled her memory with his hidden, stocky strength and sensuous voice. She imagined running her hands through his thick, black hair and nibbling his grey-flecked goatee playfully. The smell of the guard filled her nostrils and at every turn spoiled her fantasy. Let him finish soon, she prayed, knowing that in that shining second he would be helpless.

I want my William, she thought childishly. I want the soft and gentle caress of his calloused hands. The gentle pressure of his mouth on my neck. To curl up and rest her head on his soft, hairy tummy after a vigorous bouncing.

Thomas shuddered, his lips wet on her neck and gave strangled cry. Maria slid her hand down into her boot and found her blade. Thomas came, filling her with sticky warmth. Maria flicked the blade free en-route and struck.

The guard's eyes went wide, but even the sudden adrenaline wasn't enough to save him. The knife hit bone and punched through, severing his spinal column in one twist. His face fell, every muscle relaxing as one. The air filled the smell of shit and piss as he crumpled to the floor.

Maria clamped a hand over her own mouth, her eyes filling with tears. She struggled off his limp corpse and away from the tide of blood was was spreading slowly over the floor. A clean kill. William would be proud. All the practise on pigs bound for slaughter had paid off.

Her insides ached as she hauled herself up against the wall. She dragged on every ounce of her resolve as she grabbed Thomas' keys and stowed her blade in her boot. She'd pay her penance in memories later.

She pressed her back to the damp cell wall, struggling to pull her underwear back up as two guards walked by. Then when they'd moved on, she slid up behind the grate and unlocked the door.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered to the air, and shut the cell door behind her. It locked automatically.

She slunk along close to the wall. She knew better than to run. Her heels would make a racket, if she didn't break a leg first. She reached the top of a staircase. To one side was a window leading onto the jagged cliffs. To the other was the stairway down to a hall full of Kesar's men. Maria put her hand on the splintery wood and leaned in to listen.

It was then that a terrible thought occurred to her. She glanced back along the corridor, realising that the majority of this structure was made of wood. The flickering candle grates were fed by oil reservoirs. Far in the distance, somebody yelled

'Bring wine!'

Maria backtracked.

She pressed herself to the wall inside a staircase, almost too afraid to move in case soldiers came up the other way. She swallowed her fear. This was the only way. She began to descend, faster and faster until she was almost running. She spun into an empty corridor at the bottom, and hid herself fast against the wall.

Just in time. Two guards swung round the corner, making their rounds. She waited for them to pass, then slid out and hurried forward.

_'Where is that wine_!' yelled the voice from nearby.

Maria jumped the last four steps and thrust herself into the darkness under the stairs before the servants could spot her. Down they came, their torches flaming. Talking quietly between them, they located the correct bottle and were gone back up the steps. Maria sent a silent prayer of thanks. Across the room was a hatch. _The dumb waiter_, she thought.

It had been blocked up, and a heavy iron cover placed over the hole. Under the chute, piles of grain had been stacked. The iron cover would be hard to lift. Across the way, barrels and barrels of oil. Maria waited for her eyes to adjust, then she reached for her dress.

She struck the match with one try, found in a basket full of little boxes. She slipped the matchbox into her corset for future use. The little flame ignited, travelling slowly up the long, oil-soaked strip of silk. Maria drew her knife from her boot and twisted her arm.

The laces snapped under the jagged blade. She shoved the dress down her arms, over her hips and left it a pool of silk on the floor. The poker she'd used to wedge the chute open creaked.

She gave one glance back. The taper was at two feet and counting. Maria crawled into the chute, finding rough brickwork inside and to her utmost relief, a fresh draft blowing down. She kicked out with her foot. It took two tries before the poker dislodged, ricocheting off into the dark room below.

Maria began to climb.

oOo

Loveday lowered the looking glass. Kesar's fort was a hive of activity. She was about to move away when below, a woman screamed. Loveday spun to look. Kesar's fort was now illuminated by blooming firelight.

'Benjamin!' she cried, 'Look!'

'Fire,' he breathed. His face spread into a grin, which disappeared instantly when he realised Maria was in there.

The cry went across the fort. _Fire! Fire! Kesar's castle is on fire! _On the down slope, William heard it and came running up with surprising agility for a man his age.

'Gods-' he breathed as he took in the sight. Fire began to leap out of the windows, spreading upwards.

'It was Maria!' Loveday said suddenly, her eyes full of excitement. 'I know it!'

'We can't be sure-' Benjamin counselled.

'I know Maria,' Loveday said. 'I know how she thinks.'

'I'll kill her, the stupid woman,' William growled. His eyes were wide and afraid. 'I'll throttle her!'

'Father!'

'_That_ is not a distraction,' he pointed to the glowing castle. His eyes shone. 'That is suicide!'

oOo

Maria's screams were drowned out by the roar of the fire. It took too well, and began to spread. Thick smoke began to fill every available crevice. Maria' lungs burned, her head spun as she dragged her body out of the chute on one of the top floors. Her arms sung with effort, her legs and hips were a symphony of pain. This room was filling with smoke, the glow from below growing.

Adrenaline pumped wildly, she felt dizzy. She ignored the pain, knowing if she looked down and saw the burned skin she knew was there she'd panic. She ran for the window. She could hear the shouts and cries of men below. She threw the window open. The roar of flames intensified and before she knew it, they were creeping through the open door towards her.

More and more joined the first, exploratory tendrils and soon the floor was burning. Maria gripped the damp rock outside, swung herself out with a cry and pressed her body tight to the building. Three floors up, the ground was too far to jump. She was six or seven feet around the structure, clinging onto the clay piping when the flames reached the window she'd just escaped.

The heat was intense even from here. She turned her face away. She felt dizzy, sick. Her legs threatened to give way. Every brush of fabric on her blackened calves was agony.

She pressed her back to the wall some way round. Below this ledge, the sea smashed against the cliffs. In the distance she could see White Cliff Fort. Twenty feet to her right was a pipe leading straight down.

On the grassy plain behind the castle, those who had escaped the fire began to gather. Their panicked shouts rose to her ears. They began to haul water from the wells, but it was too late to save the structure. More than once there was a great crunch as the wood inside collapsed. Maria gripped the pipe in both hands, praying it would hold.

High above, the ceiling gave out with a massive crack, falling into the inferno. Sparks flew off the top of the castle, picked up by the wind with the smoke. The pipe was growing impossibly hot, the heat singed her skin. Twenty feet off the ground, her deadened fingers finally gave out.

She screamed as she fell, flailing wildly.

oOo

The De Noir clan danced and cheered, throwing up their leather hats as they watched Kesar's fort burn. Only three kept their reserve. Loveday watched with glowing eyes as horses were dragged out, their backs on fire. Benjamin had gone pale seeing the burning figures jump from the upper stories, hit the ground, and stop moving.

William gripped the stone hard with both hands. The light danced in his green eyes. His adam's apple bobbed as he fought silent panic.

oOo

Maria stumbled across the fire-lit heathland. She prayed silently as she went. Not forty feet off, men and horses ran from the burning structure. Kesar yelled orders. Her enemy had caught and caught well. She clutched a broken wrist to her chest, running on borrowed energy. At the bottom of the hill she found the stable. It had been given no attention because it wasn't alight.

She threw the door open, startling the horses. The single groom, placed here for security had gone to help fight the fire. Maria looked left and right, and grimaced past the pain in her body. She spotted a white mare in the last stall. She approached slowly.

The horse whinnied and stamped, drawing her great head up. Maria bowed hers.

'Please,' she said softly. 'I need your help.'

It had never been argued that Maria had no way with animals. The mare calmed and Maria opened the door. She dragged the nearby block to the mare's side. There was no way she could pull herself up on a broken arm.

The block gave her just enough height to grip the mare's mane and swing up onto her back. Maria leaned forward over her neck.

'Go,' she implored.

Maria gripped the mare's sides with her knees. Every bounce, every leap, every pounding step send agony shooting up her burned legs. She clung on with both hands now. If her arm was broken, then disturbing it like this could cause its loss for good. She didn't care. One arm less was better than one life less.

The mare galloped up the hill, streaked past the harried fire-fighters. Kesar turned on a pinhead, his eyes flashing.

'That girl!' he screamed. 'Catch her! Catch her now!'

Maria didn't stop to see them mobilise. She leaned down low over the mare's neck and fought the rising tide of unconsciousness. The heathland was flat enough, but hidden rocks and boulders were an ever present danger.

The wind whipped Maria's long hair back. It went some way to cooling the burns on her calves, but not far enough. Her stomach roiled, threatening. More than once she slipped out of consciousness for just a second, before she was bought back to the pain sharply. _Keep me on the horse_, she prayed silently.

As the horse jumped a fallen log, Maria was amazed she managed not to fall.

Behind by half a mile, Maria could hear the galloping hooves of pursuers. They cried directions in a strange tongue. Maria could feel her mare flagging. Her nostrils dilated, blowing hot air back over Maria. The mare's sides rose and fell.

'Please-' Maria urged.

Canter turned again into gallop. The horse must have known the land because she predicted the sudden gorge perfectly. Maria nearly screamed as the horse hurled them both into empty space, and barely caught her footing on the other side. Down the bank, White Cliff Fort loomed closer and closer.

Maria twisted in the saddle to see Kesar's riders jump one after the other. To her delight the third man's horse wasn't strong enough. It hit the opposite wall with a sickening crack, and head lolling, fell into the gorge.

'There!' cried one man, pointing right.

Maria's instinct screamed turn left. She ignored it, easing the mare right. They slipped through the impromptu ambush with an inch to spare. The slashing sword cut the last six inches off the mare's tail.

'The pathway,' Maria urged. She knew very well the horse would not understand her words, but somehow the animal caught her meaning.

A mile on, the cliff side pathway to White Cliff Fort began.

oOo

William stared into the dark of the scrub lands. Past the pathway, he spotted the movement of a rider. Coming in late from the villages, he thought. Then he looked more closely, and realised there was not one but four. Three in pursuit of a lone figure, who bounced and clung to the back of the horse.

'Merryweather, the looking glass,' he ordered, holding out his hand. 'Quickly!'

William raised it to his eye. The moonlight shone off the horse's flanks. His heart began to thunder. He'd know that tiny waist and flowing mane anywhere.

'My horse!' he thrust the glass into Benjamin's hands. 'Look!' he ordered, his smile growing. 'Your niece's riding skills have not improved.'

Kesar adjusted his glove.

'If I do not return in one hours time – advance without me,' he ordered.

The young captain who held the reins glanced at the burning fort.

'Sir, the men are exhausted-'

'And they will be moreso if you do not save my fort,' Kesar promised, and kicked his horse before the captain could argue.

* * *

Next: Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum


	5. 5 Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

5.) Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

The mare stumbled and slowed, her breathing laboured. Maria pushed her left to the ruins of a house. In the last patch of trees she had gained distance on the men. Now she slid off the mare's back and tugged her into the crumbling structure. Maria wrapped an arm around her neck and listened to her panting.

The men wouldn't be far behind. Their horses were used to long distance running. This one had been used to pull carts. She was heavy and strong – but not a good sprinter. Hot air blasted rhythmically over Maria's face. Maria could feel the horse's distress.

'Breathe,' she soothed, stroking her smooth, warm fur. 'Breathe easy.'

Maria grimaced, showing white teeth in the dark. The adrenaline was still running strong, but the pain in her legs was stronger. She hadn't envisioned the fire spreading so fast. She bent now, her broken wrist clutched close, her face a rictus of pain.

'God-' the word left her lips but was followed with no prayer. She didn't have brain space to compose one. The mare bent her head to nudge Maria.

Maria heard the shouts of the men. They were gaining ground. She looked into the white mare's eyes. The horse nudged her.

'If I stay here, I die,' Maria said it simply. 'Try. Please.'

The men sped down the hill, and pulled to a stop not sixty feet from the house. Maria leaned over the mare's neck – and the horse picked her moment. She jumped into a trot, then a canter. Behind, the tired mounts of Kesar's men were slow to react. The white mare was up the hill, over the top and galloping down the pathway before they could reach a canter.

Maria began to feel some small sliver of hope. At the peak of the next bank, with Kesar's men hot on her tail, Maria spotted moving lights coming closer. At the next, they resolved into horses. The white mare spotted the fallen tree before Maria did. The horse jumped, twisted.

Maria rolled when she hit the ground, then rolled again in panic when the huge, white body came crashing down. Maria had moved her legs just in a time.

The horse had cleared a three foot bank straight up off the path, and collapsed panting on the grass. Maria crawled towards her as Kesar's men pounded up the bank and jumped before they reached the hidden log.

They skidded to a halt on the grass. Maria stroked the mare's neck, then slowly reached for the switch blade in her boot. Behind her, the dotted lights were galloping closer.

The heath was sandy and damp against her burns. The air was cold. She could feel the heat bleeding off the white mare. The horse recovered and hauled herself to her feet. Maria stayed on the ground, knowing her legs wouldn't support her.

'Drop the blade,' ordered the leader.

The moonlight slanted off his scimitar.

'No,' Maria said, through the pain in her body.

'Drop it, moon princess. Kesar is on his way and he will be much more amenable if you show willing.'

'I doubt it,' Maria eased backwards. Pain lanced up her legs, threatening imminent unconsciousness. She felt sick enough to throw up.

The leader dismounted, brandishing the intimidatingly large sword.

'He may be merciful,' said the man.

Maria dropped the blade. It was no use against a sword, and she was in no condition to fight. Behind her, she could hear horses. Coming out of the woods a mile away was a single figure. Kesar.

'Do not move, moon princess,' the man warned. 'Or we will be force to restrain you-'

The man lurched back, and spat up blood suddenly. Maria stared at the thick arrow now in his chest. She'd recognise those hawk quills anywhere. She twisted as the horses drew to a stop behind, and six men hit the ground as one. She clutched her wrist as swords were drawn.

Five edged forward against the mounted men. The sixth had slung his decorated bow around his barrel chest and now descended. Maria couldn't see his eyes for shadow. Only his lips and beard as he put hands under her back and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

'William-' the sob tore out of her unbidden.

'I thought I'd lost you,' he growled, his embrace crushing. 'when we saw the fire-'

'I started it,' Maria sobbed. 'He was going to- to kill-'

'Who?' William held her face in both hands.

'Kesar. He knows about the cave pass. He threatened me, said he'd cut the baby out of me-'

William pulled her in close, his knees in the wet sand. One arm around her back, the other under her bottom he held as much of her as he could.

'I'm so sorry, William, I had to – I had to tell him-' Maria babbled, before a single thought rose in her head.

She turned to the scrubland. Not more than a mile and a half away, Kesar was still riding towards them.

'William,' she gripped his arm suddenly. 'That light is Kesar.'

William looked into the distance.

'That light yonder? The one approaching?'

'It has to be,' Maria said. 'He would have followed his men to retrieve me.'

William pulled Maria's broken wrist into his hand. It was already the size of an apple, purple and growing.

'Put out all the lights, William! Except one. Leave it dropped on the ground as though a rider had lost it – then leave me here, crying out in my pain to attract Kesar!'

'Engage him one on one,' William's lips tilted up. 'But you're in no state for this, Maria. Look at your legs.'

'I'd sooner not,' Maria said seriously, knowing that if she looked and saw the charred skin, the agony would triple, and she would be screaming mindlessly soon enough.

'Please, William,' she urged. 'It's your one chance to kill him now.'

'What an idiot to ride out alone,' De Noir looked into the distance. He turned to his men. 'Put a single torch on the ground. Take the horses down the bank and hide them. We will flank the cliffs. As he rides through here, we can descend from above. Go, now.'

Alone in the moonlight, Maria felt sick. Her husband cradled her head against his shoulder.

'What is this?' William said then. Maria realised with a sickening roll of her stomach that he had brushed her hair aside. He was viewing her neck. She darted her good hand up to cover it.

'Maria?' William sensed her discomfort. He brushed his fingers over hers. 'Tell me.'

'It's nothing.'

'It looked like a bruise on your throat. Has someone hit you?'

His innocent line of enquiry made Maria's heart strings twang. She didn't know what to say. Her throat filled up with a lump, her eyes threatened tears. She was too tired and in too much pain to lie effectively. Why should she? She'd done what she had to help William. She wasn't sure he'd see it that way.

She could lie. Tell him she was raped. But then she'd live forever in the lie. Maria glanced up at her husband's concerned green eyes. His kissable lips and perfect goatee. She put an arm around his neck and buried her face in his throat, breathing in the scent of him.

'I'm so sorry,' she breathed.

'Sorry for what?' William's uptake was fast. Maria knew there was no turning back now.

'I had to...to find a way out of the cell Kesar put me in. There was this big guard...I had no choice. William...Kesar was coming for me. For the baby. I had to do something. I...I lured in the guard in and-and-'

'Hush,' William soothed her sobs, which trailed into moans of pain.

'I let him take me,' she admitted. 'It was the only way, I was cornered-'

William pulled back to look at her face. Her broken wrist. Her tiny waist and flat tummy, soon to swell with his child. Her distress was clear. She clutched the love bite with one hand.

'I'm so sorry-' she kept saying.

But Kesar was coming closer. Before long he would be able to spot the pair. William plucked up his wife's chin and met her eyes.

'We will talk about this later,' he said. 'Be at ease, my love. I don't blame you,' and he kissed her lips softly and departed.

Maria didn't have to fake her cries of pain. Indeed it was easy, once the first one was out, to continue until there was no chance Kesar had not heard her. The screaming helped handle the pain. It also bought to the forefront of her mind how much pain she was in. More than once she blacked out for long seconds, and shortly before Kesar became visible she rolled and vomited into the sand.

'Moon princess!' Kesar called triumphantly. Maria rolled back onto her back, her blue eyes glimmering in the firelight. 'It seems you've had a little fall. Where is your stolen horse, hmm?'

Maria said nothing as he dismounted and walked towards her.

'She was one of my best cart horses, you know. I shan't forgive you that easily. Well come on, little girl. We have a long ride back.'

Maria didn't flinch as behind Kesar, her husband resolved out of the shadows and thwacked the renegade on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Kesar stumbled forward, clutching his skull. De Noir approached like a tide, his green eyes glimmering as he buried his knee in the renegades gut.

'You my son,' he said, pointing his sword at the fallen man. Kesar blinked up at him, confused. 'Will make no more trouble. Men!'

oOo

Maria lost consciousness shortly after she was put on the horse. Only William's body behind her kept her upright and on-board. When she woke again it was very brief. She'd been drugged, probably opium, she suspected, because the world seemed smoky and her legs merely tingled.

Figures moved off in the dark. She sank again, and emerged three or four more times to similar sights before finally opening her eyes slowly to the light. She squinted up at the dark blotch which slowly resolved into Loveday's face.

'Maria,' she breathed, picking up her neice's hand to kiss the back of it. 'Thank the goddess.'

'I always wake up like this,' Maria croaked. She checked herself over. Her right wrist ached horribly, and her legs tingled and itched. The slightest movement caused much discomfort.

'You've had skin grafts,' Loveday smiled, 'Father's new surgeon is a German. He has found the most remarkable way of fixing burned skin. You are half pig!'

'I'm what?' Maria looked panicked.

'It's alright, love. It's safe. Your legs are well on the way to healing.'

'Where's William?' Maria asked quickly.

'Downstairs. Maria? Are you alright?'

Maria nodded. Then seeing Loveday's concerned expression, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide the truth for long.

'I promise I'll tell you, but first I really need to see William.'

oOo

Maria played with the edge of her cast nervously. The door creaked open at long last, and William hurried in. Maria tried to sit up, but found the pain too much and was forced to remain where she'd been placed.

'Maria-' he said. He knelt beside the bed, taking her good hand in his and kissing it. 'Thank the Author, you're alright.'

'William, I want you to know I'm so sorry for what happened-'

'Not a word, Maria,' he said quite seriously, as he leaned in to kiss her lips. 'Not a word from you on the subject.'

'But I betrayed you!' Maria couldn't hold it in.

'On the contrary, you made the greatest sacrifice to help me, and to save your people.'

'My people?' Maria repeated, realising for the first time that she was now a De Noir. She'd never given it much thought.

'Yes,' William said proudly. 'I have a wife who would give even herself to save me. Maria, that is the greatest gift you could give me.'

'William-' Maria choked, threading her good arm around his neck. William picked her up off the bed gently and cradled her to his body.

oOo

Proper justice had to be seen to, of course. Maria had missed the battle – the cleanup operation that scoured the countryside of Kesar's men. She had missed the retaking of De Noir Manor. But she had not missed the war.

Kesar was held in the De Noir dungeons for almost four months while evidence was presented and his case defended. If there was any trouble at all, it was the fact that most of the evidence against him had been burned in the fire.

Maria's legs healed speedily, but with much itching. When at last the verdict was passed, it was guilty. Kesar was executed one late summer morning. Maria watched on principle. She would not soon forget the panic on the renegades face, or the sudden, irrevocable spray of blood.

William pulled out a chair for her.

'That's that,' was all he said, and no more was mentioned of Kesar.

oOo

Maria lay beside William one night in midsummer. Their skin sheened with sweat, she smiled he ran his hands over her swelling belly.

'If it's a boy, what will we call him?' she smiled.

William put his tongue in her bellybutton and she squirmed, giggling. He put his ear to her bump and listened.

'Jacob is a good name,' he suggested. 'Perhaps David. A strong name.'

'William,' Maria smiled. 'We should name him after his Father.'

'A middle name at most,' William smiled. 'There are too many William's in my family. My Father was a William. If it's a girl it should be a pretty name. Befitting the daughter of such a lovely lady.'

'And such a handsome husband,' Maria smoothed William's hair.

'Tweedle-dee,' Maria burst out then, sending them both into fits of laughter. 'What if it's twins?'

'No child of mine will have a name you can shorten to Twee,' William said with a grin. 'Mark my words.'

'Tweedle Dum is worse,' Maria snorted, pulling her husband up her body to wrap her arms around him. She kissed his full lips softly.

'I do love you, my blushing bride,' he said then, his lips forming a wide and genuine smile.

'And I you, you dirty old man.'

'I am,' he grinned. 'Would you change it?'

Maria laughed.

'Never, William. Never.'

END


End file.
